memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 alternate reality)
|Registry = NCC-1701 |owner = |operator = Starfleet |Status = Active |Datestatus = 2259 }} |2259|12}} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. Launched in 2258, she was officially made the Federation flagship. ( ) Lineage :See [[Enterprise history|''Enterprise history]]'' Service history ]] The Enterprise was under construction around 2255 at the Riverside Shipyard, in Iowa and launched into service from the San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth. ( ) In 2258,the ship's planned maiden voyage, under the command of , was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from while the bulk of the fleet engaged in the Laurentian system. As a result, the Enterprise was crewed primarily by Starfleet Academy cadets. The ship launched from Starbase 1 with seven other starships to respond to the call, including the , the , and the . However, its departure was delayed because helmsman forgot to disengage the inertial damper which actually saved the ship after it arrived shortly after the rescue fleet had been destroyed by the Romulan mining ship Narada. The Enterprise proved to be no match for the technologically-advanced missiles of the Narada. Fortunately, Nero recognized the Enterprise as the vessel that served on. He chose not to destroy the Enterprise to let Spock see the destruction of Vulcan. Enterprise found that it was unable to contact Starfleet or to begin evacuating the inhabitants of Vulcan, as the Narada s drill platform, while in operation, prevented communications and transporter use. Despite the sabotage of the drill platform, Nero launched a container of red matter into the planet core, which created a singularity that caused Vulcan to implode, along with all but 10,000 Vulcans. Following the destruction of Vulcan and the capture of Captain Pike, acting captain Spock intended to take the Enterprise to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet at the Laurentian system, but acting first officer thought it better to attempt to stop Nero. Spock then marooned Kirk for mutiny on Delta Vega, but Kirk managed to beam back on with the help of another Spock and . Spock was forced to resign his command to Kirk according to Regulation 619, and the Enterprise reversed course in an attempt to intercept the Narada before it could strike Earth. Emerging from warp in the atmosphere of Titan, the Enterprise hid from the Narada s sensors using the magnetic distortion of Saturn's rings, while beaming Spock and Kirk aboard the Romulan ship before its drill could be ignited. However, the duo could not be rescued as the drill was ignited shortly after. Kirk then rescued Pike, while Spock confiscated the Jellyfish and used it to destroy the drill. Spock then warped out of the system, with Nero pursuing. Spock set a collision course, and Nero launched his remaining missiles to defend the Narada. The Enterprise then warped in, phasers blazing, destroying the missiles, and allowing Spock to continue. Shortly before impact, Spock, Kirk, and Pike were beamed out by Scotty onto the Enterprise. The impact ignited the red matter aboard the Jellyfish, creating a black hole which consumed the Narada and caused the ship to be stuck, when Kirk offered assistance. Nero refused, Kirk acknowledged the refusal and the Enterprise brought all her phasers and photon torpedoes to bear on the Narada, firing on the ship and blasting it to pieces, causing the massive mining ship to collapse and be pulled into the black hole. The Enterprise was nearly pulled into the black hole as well, but the ship was saved when the ship's warp core was ejected and detonated, the resulting shock wave of which propelled the Enterprise to safety. Following the successful mission of the Enterprise, Pike was promoted to admiral, and James Kirk was assigned to command the Enterprise as his relief. He subsequently chose Spock as his first officer. ( ) In 2259, the Enterprise was sent to survey Nibiru when the crew discovered a volcanic eruption would render the primitive Nibirans extinct. Kirk parked the Enterprise underwater, despite Scotty's protests, and this ultimately forced Kirk to expose the ship to the natives in order to transport Spock out of the volcano before the cold fusion device he placed detonated. After appearing to the natives, the Nibirians drew a sketch of the Enterprise in the ground and began to worship the ship as a deity, in violation of the Prime Directive. Returning to Earth, Kirk was demoted, but Pike convinced Admiral to let him appoint Kirk as his first officer. That evening, the rogue agent John Harrison attacked Starfleet Headquarters to assassinate Marcus, but killed Pike instead. Marcus gave a vengeful Kirk permission to take the Enterprise to Qo'noS where Harrison had fled, and fire on his location with 72 advanced long-range torpedoes. Chief Engineer Scott protested the loading of the photon torpedoes aboard Enterprise without his chance to examine them, offering his resignation, which Kirk accepted. Chekov was appointed as Scotty's replacement. Kirk found Harrison on Qo'noS and had him brought to the brig. Harrison was reticent about his motives, but suggested Kirk examined the torpedoes Marcus gave him, and also gave him a set of coordinates, which the captain sent to Scotty to investigate. Marcus's daughter and McCoy opened up a torpedo and discovered it held a man in cryogenic stasis. Harrison revealed he was and the torpedoes held his fellow Augments, whom Marcus had threatened him into cooperation with. Marcus arrived in the and demanded Kirk hand over Khan, but Kirk refused, intending to expose the conspiracy by bringing Khan to trial on Earth. The Vengeance caught up with the Enterprise at warp and fired on it, halting it as it arrived just outside Earth. Marcus beamed up his daughter before preparing to wipe out all other witnesses to his plot, but Scotty, who had snuck aboard the Vengeance at the coordinates given by Khan, deactivated its weapons. Kirk and Khan donned thruster suits to commandeer the Vengeance, while Spock ordered McCoy to remove the cryotubes from the torpedoes. and nacelle fins]] Aboard the Vengeance, Khan killed Admiral Marcus and demanded Spock hand over the torpedoes in exchange for Kirk, Scotty and Carol and the safety of the Enterprise. Spock, knowing Khan would renege on letting the Enterprise survive, set the transported torpedoes to detonate in the Vengeance s cargo bay. The damage inflicted caused both ships to hurtle to Earth, but Kirk was able to repair the warp core before the Enterprise crashed. Following nearly a year of repairs, the Enterprise was rechristened and refitted to become the first starship to embark on a five-year mission. ( ) Command crew *Commanding officer ** (2258, 2259) ** (2258) (acting) ** (2258-) (acting, later promoted) *First officer ** (2258-) ** (2258, 2259) (acting) *Chief engineer **Olson (2258) ** (2258-) ** (2259) (acting) *Chief medical officer **Puri (2258) ** (2258-) *Helmsman **McKenna (2258) ** (2258-) *Navigator ** (2258-) **Darwin (2259) (acting) *Communications officer **Hawkins (2258) ** (2258-) *Science officer ** (2259-) See also: [[USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality)]] Appendices Appearances * : ** ** Apocrypha Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, Issue #2 shows that the Enterprise had a predecessor in the alternate reality that existed long after the . This previous was in service during the late-2230s until it was decommissioned in 2257. It was commanded by the alternate reality's until 2239, and according to the biography on the Star Trek movie app, was appointed captain of this Enterprise in 2254. The virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals has the USS Enterprise as card #108. External links * * [http://www.experience-the-enterprise.com/ww/ Experience the Enterprise] bg:USS Ентърпрайз (алтернативна реалност) de:USS Enterprise (Neue Zeitlinie) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative) it:USS Enterprise (realtà alternativa) ja:USSエンタープライズ（新時間軸） nl:USS Enterprise (alternatieve realiteit) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (альтернативная реальность) sv:USS Enterprise (alternativa verklighet) Enterpise, USS Enterprise, USS